A cleaning liquid container is known from printed specification WO 98/35581. The replaceable cleaning liquid container filled with a cleaning liquid has an inlet and an outlet as well as a filter housing which projects into the cleaning liquid and is equipped with a filter element. Removably disposed in the interior of the filter housing are a conveying mechanism and a motor for driving the conveying mechanism. The solid particles which arise while cleaning a shaving head of a dry shaving apparatus flow with the cleaning liquid via the outlet into the interior of the cleaning liquid container and can be sucked up together with cleaning liquid by the conveying mechanism both before and after they settle to the bottom of the cleaning liquid container. In the course of being sucked up, these solid particles settle on the outer wall of the filter element, forming a so-called filter cake on the filter element and obstructing the sucking up of liquid by the conveying mechanism.